


Exciting times

by nothing_much



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Emmerdale AU, Freeform, M/M, Robron AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_much/pseuds/nothing_much
Summary: An awkward entry, hotel rooms, first meetings and stuff.





	1. Start

There was a soft knock on the door. I wasn’t expecting anyone. “Hurry” I heard a muffled voice say. I got up and opened the door and as I was I felt it forced open, felt a body hurriedly letting itself in and the now unmuffled voice saying “shhh” and closing the door behind it, as silently as it was humanly possible to do. Suddenly it was pitch black again. I was standing there in a dark hotel room with no clothes on but my boxers. With a stranger, obviously male. Who forced himself into the room. I smiled crookedly.

“Adam” the voice said and continued “thanks mate, she had her hands everywhere. As she paid for the drinks I made a run for it - Don’t ever leave me in that position again”. My smile widened. “It might have gone from bad to worse” I said. Hearing him gasp as he realised I wasn’t his mate, made a laugh break out from my chest.

“Aaron” a soft female voice called in the corridor “Aaron”. I started to open the door, but he moved to make it impossible. Suddenly he was too close. My nostrils filled with the scent of him. His body too close and his hands on mine. My mind emptied. My body hardened and I started panting. He noticed the changes and turned his attention from the door to me. He found the button and turned the lights on and I shivered under his eyes. Though my eyes were blinded from the sudden light, I saw that he was tall, dark and incredulously handsome. 

I moved my right hand to my hair trying to think with his eyes on me, following every move I made. He was biting his lip. I moved away. His eyes still on me. Suddenly it was dark again as he flipped the lights off. A soft “Aaron” came from the other side of the door. I moved closer again and opened the door. A beautiful woman was standing outside. “No, Robert” I said with a look out the corridor. “Are you the one making all the noise?” She seemed upset and turned left. “So,” I said as I closed the door. “You owe me one”. Darkness settled around us again.

“Do you mind telling me what that was all about?” I asked curiously. His answer didn’t wait. “I owe you bigtime, mate” he took a breath “Adam - my mate tricked me into a business meeting, but since he is an idiot, it turned out that he’d in fact invited them to what they thought was a double date”. I smiled at the answer and remembered the beautiful girl. “What was wrong with her?” I asked “and remember I know it must have been really bad, since you felt the need to force yourself into a strange man’s hotel room” I was truly curious. “Well, a business meeting with women are OK, but a date with a woman, not so much” he answered “she wouldn’t take no for an answer, and just thought I was playing hard to get”. 

“Ah” I stood silent for a moment, as did he. “Need to find my mate” he said. I had other needs on my mind right then and there. It wasn’t until he was halfway out the door that I came to my senses, or rather the opposite, and as I took a step forward I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the dark. Then I pounced him. Pushed him up to the wall, closed the door and let my lips find his - and my hands run wild. 

It only took a couple of seconds. But I could feel his body and lips responding, as his tongue entered my mouth and all caution left my head. I bit his lip and a low moan came from his throat. He started pushing me forward, or backward and I felt the bed on the back of my calves. I fell backwards with his body still close and his lips glued to mine. 

Suddenly a loud call from the corridor made him come to some sort of sense and as I watched in a daze, without being able to move or say anything. His body left mine, and he stood up, went to the door and looked out. “Aaron, mate” the voice called. As he left my room he answered the voice, his sounding huskier than before. ”You’re no mate of mine, mate”. I stayed down on the bed. A mess. What had just happened?  
###  
I got up early the next day, not having slept many minutes. Head full with strange pictures of that Aaron bloke. Remembering every second of his body pressed against mine. I went down to the breakfast room half hoping, half expecting to find him there with his mate. All I saw was the young woman from the corridor. She recognised me and blushed. “Find your friend” I asked and she blushed while she shook her head, “no”. I smiled briefly as I ordered my breakfast. 

I went for my bag, checked out from the hotel and started the last part of my trip to Emmerdale. The village I was born in, and the village I’d been chucked out of 9 years earlier. I was only staying briefly with my sister Vic, with whom I still kept in contact. I had a big decision to make and this was a perfect way of making it. I had just quit my job with my ex. father-in-law, for whom I had sold farming equipment, wanting to get away from a marriage that ended badly, in tears for her, and in flagrante with someone else for me. I had already two jobs lined up. One in Emmerdale - hence the visit, and one in London - hence the thinking about it. 

As I closed in on the village things started to come back. Jogging my memories. Good and bad ones. Smells I recognised, views and noises. I headed for the village pub and parked my car. Vic was at work, and I wanted to see her as soon as possible. I knew she worked with my step mum, and as I got in the door I saw Vic with her back to me. I could see she was angry. She oozed of it. It was directed at the young man in front of her. “I can’t believe that you did that to him. The young man smiled sheepishly. Diane, my step mum saw me and yelled out “Robert - pet, welcome”. Vic turned away from the young man and as she saw me rounded the bar and suddenly I was caught in her arms in a firm hug. I’d missed her hugs. I laughed and turned my eyes to the young man she had been scolding. “Why’s he in the doghouse?” I asked. I could see her anger rising again. “He’s a muppet” she snorted. “He brought his friend to a meeting yesterday, which to his surprise turned out to be a double date, and he left his friend to fend for himself”. I smiled and nodded. This could get interesting.

“I couldn’t have imagined that they would think it was a date, even if I wanted to. You know I only have eyes for you Vic, and I couldn’t imagine that he would get into so much trouble, you know that Vic” the young man, I gathered was Adam, said with a sigh. “Why?” my sister asked “he’s not bad looking, and you know that woman’s reputation” She scolded. “Yeah” he answered “but you know, he’s been out for so long now, I don’t even think about him and women”.

I smiled. “Aren’t you going to introduce me to your young man” I asked. “Adam” was the short answer she offered. I smiled, it was obvious she was still mad at him. “Robert” I introduced myself “Robert Sugden”.

Vic took me to her place and I tried to make myself comfortable in her box room. Unpacking my clothes, and checking out the rest of the house. It was right across the street from the pub. I could see a few businesses on the street, ending with a big sign, pointing in between the houses it advertised the opening hours for a garage ‘Dingle and Dingle’ I smiled. As Vic had given me a key I made my way to ‘Bob’s Café’ and took a stroll through ‘David’s shop’ on the way. I saw the salon and an event business. In the café I ordered an Americano and settled down in a corner. I picked up my phone and concentrated on catching up with my e-mails. 

As I sat there I heard a familiar voice, Adams. “So, you’re still mad then?” it asked. A gruff was the only answer. ”Not coming in to work then?” Adam’s voice continued. “Helping Cain out in the garage” the husky voice from my hotel room answered. “On a coffee run ain’t I” it continued as the door opened. The man from last night entered the café. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him. He was focusing on Bob, the café owner, and just grunted “the usual, Bob”.

I let my eyes loose on the man who had haunted my thoughts since his sudden appearance in the dark of my hotel room. He looked like he was in his early twenties, and had a stubble on his cheeks, his hair was gelled back and he had a body to die for. He took his coffees and left, without noticing me. I exhaled and realised I’d held my breath since my eyes had focused on his overalls and as he was leaving, I shamelessly checked him out from behind. He had a cute ars. This would indeed be interesting.

Vic had arranged a family dinner in the living quarters of the pub - where she had a split shift. Diane had set the table and my adopted brother Andy was there. I tried not to let him wind me up. But I let him. Suddenly in the middle of dinner, the door opened and somebody entered. As I knew my step mum shared half the pub with a woman called Chas, I simply assumed that it was her. But the steps stopped and Diane called out “Hello pet” and whoever had entered, started to leave. “No need to go pet, must be hungry, there is lots of food” Diane continued. The answer was short “Nah, just going through” the voice made me shiver as I turned I saw the back of him closing the door to the stairwell. The stairs going up to the bedrooms. My stomach made a funny turn as I heard his steps disappearing upwards. I heard a door open and then the water pipes started buzzing. 

He was going to have a shower. He was going to undress. I totally lost focus both on the meal and the company present. I felt my body wake up.

“Who was that?” I tried to sound casual. “Oh, pet, that was Aaron, Chas son. He lives here with us” Diane said. “He works with Adam” Vic offered” they own a business together, that’s who I was telling you about. They are best friends and Adam set him up, like on a date with a woman without telling him, a client who has had the hots for him for ages, and she brought someone to distract Aaron, not knowing he is gay”. She huffed, “seems like she went all crazy for him, and the more distant he was, the more she wanted him. He told me he had to escape into the hotel, hiding out”. I tried to hide the grin that spread on my face. It took all I had to be seated at the table, not running up those stairs, kicking down the door and pounce him, again, this time in the shower. That had been one hot kiss. 

As Aaron made his move downstairs, I had changed places. Still with my back against the door, now seated in the couch. He entered the room, and went for the fridge, said “Hi” to Vic who was the only one still there. Took a can out of the fridge and turned around. When he saw me, I could see him recognize me and try to find out from where. I could see him blush as it dawned on him. I had a reputation, and he was putting that together with last night. It didn’t match. My reputation was with women, only. And it was bad. I smirked.

“‘s Adam out there” he asked Vic, who nodded. He put the unopened can down and went out to the pub instead. I followed his body with my eyes. Now he was wearing skinny black jeans and a black hoodie. His body was fine, toned and fit. I drooled internally. Vic was watching me with a curious look in her eyes. She didn’t ask though. We stayed in the backroom talking, until it was time for her to go back to work. I followed her out into the pub and saw Aaron and Adam together in a corner. Their focus on each other, and deep in conversation. I wondered if I misunderstood their relationship, but made my way to their table anyway. 

“Hi” I said, “is it OK for me to sit?” not waiting for an answer I sat. They both looked at me tense. I could hardly keep my eyes, or hands, off Aaron. But I started a conversation about the village, and the people I knew of, in it. Asking about different things, keeping the conversation going. I could feel both boys soften up to me, although Aaron didn’t meet my eyes, or hardly looked at me. I bought the next round of pints, Vic came up to the table as soon as she had a moment, and I realised there was something romantic between her and the Adam-bloke. I didn’t really care about that as much as I wished, all I cared about was getting inside Aaron’s pants. It didn’t look like that was going to happen anytime soon.

When they rose and made their excuses I realised they had plans. “Taxi’s here” Adam stated, kissed Vic on the cheek and left. Aaron nodded and left right after him. Vic smiled. “Where are they going?” I asked. She looked at me “Bar West, it’s a gay bar, and Adam offered to go to make amends for yesterday”. I didn’t like gay bars. They made me feel awkward. I thought about going anyway, but decided not to. I went home to Vic’s place, and took an early night. 

As I made it to the café the next morning a blue cab passed me and stopped in front of the pub. Out stepped Aaron, he looked hung over, and he met my eyes over the cab roof. Adam was nowhere to be seen. I felt a jealous twinge in my body. It was a rare feeling, and never experienced in connection to a person before. My eyes lingered on him as he walked through the doors. I saw a woman, must be Chas, she looked straight at me with a sniffy look. Either she seen me looking at Aaron, or something else. An idea started to form in my head. Adam had let slip that Aaron would be helping out in the garage for the next couple of days.

As I stood parked at the lay by, I fingered my phone before I called my sister. I told her my car broke down, and asked her for Aaron’s number. She gave it to me. I sent Aaron a text I had written, and rewritten a few times, for it to sound business-like rather than a pick up line. In the end I think I made it. I waited. There was a short buzz from the phone and the answer read “15 min”. I sat back and tried to think of what to do. In the end when I saw the tow truck, I decided I wanted him to make the first move. 

When he wondered what was wrong, I told him the engine cut out. He asked me how I got his number, I told him “Vic”. He hummed. He didn’t find any problems with my well-tuned engine. As he left for the truck I tried to get him talking. He didn’t seem in the mood. As I’d registered before. He wasn’t very talkative. In the end he tried to leave, and I rushed after him, grabbed him, turned him around and crushed my lips down on his. As in the hotel room, it only took about a second before his body started to respond to my attack. I went up for a breath, and then pushed down again. His body was pressed up against mine, and suddenly he started to push me. I found my back up to the truck, as he opened the car door with one hand, pushing me in line with the opening, with the other. As soon as I was in line with the seat, he started on my clothes. Suddenly I came to my mind again. I pushed him of me. “Not out here”. As I said the words, I saw him slowly come to his senses again. 

He jumped in the truck, and left without a word. I felt abandoned. Totally. He had wanted this as much as I did. I was sure. I slowly returned to my car. What had I missed? Why did he leave? How could I get him? I had to have him, to get him out of my mind. I was sure of it! I turned back and went to Vic’s. Thought I’d get some work done. 

When I woke up, it was dark. I decided to go to the pub. When I locked the door, I heard a noise behind me, someone was walking down the street. When my eyes focused, I could see the familiar shape of Aaron, heading to the garage. I followed him silently, thinking of all the possibilities. As he went in, I hid as I heard someone being dropped off outside on the road. He walked up to the garage, went in, and talked to Aaron for a while, squaring things it seemed, and then drove out of the garage doors. As Aaron looked them, I walked up to him and he seemed startled, as if he hadn’t seen me. I followed him into the garage, and he was so obviously trying to get rid of me. I decided, again, to make the first move, and pulled him in, and kissed him. Third time’s a charm, I hoped. It seemed that way. Again his mouth, and body, just accepted my assault. 

This time I pushed him against the car still in the garage and he started to rip my shirt of. My mouth left his, only to get it off my body. As I felt his hands on my torso I tried to get his hoodie out of the way. The zipper got stuck. I ripped and pulled, and then my lips left his, again, to get it off over his head. He smirked, as the tee followed. He had started on my jeans, and was fumbling with my belt.

As I got out of the small space of the backseat I felt satisfied at the same time as I felt totally starved for the man now buckling his belt laying on his back in the car. 

As I left the garage, I thought that remorse would come, but the high from the orgasm left no such thing. Just a hungry feeling in my chest. I wanted more. Definitely more. I went to my temporary home, as I came in, went upstairs, I went in to the bathroom, undressed and took a shower. I let the memories of what had happened wash over me and felt the blood rushing south, getting me hard again. A door banged, and I washed myself and got out of the shower. I went in to the box room, trying to figure out what to do. 

As soon as I lay myself down on the mattress I came to the only conclusion I could. This was worth pursuing. I wanted this. And from what I could understand so did Aaron. I closed my eyes and let my head try to grasp and relive what happened in the garage during the evening as I drifted into sleep.


	2. On we go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another awkward entrance, Pub things and "Upstairs now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I got caught in the show a little, this like the first chapter is a AU version of what happened.

Aaron entered the pub from the back room. He took two steps in, and hit the floor so fast I thought he fell over. From my seat at the bar, I stood up worried. It wasn’t until I saw Aaron crawl back out on his hands and knees, I realised that Aaron was trying hard to avoid someone. I looked around but saw nothing or no one very suspicious. In fact there wasn’t anything suspicious in the pub as far as I could see. I sat back down contemplating what I’d seen. I emptied the last of my pint and decided I should get another one, and hopefully I’d get an explanation if I was patient enough.

And sure, a few minutes later Adam and Vic came through the door. Vic obviously irritated with her husband. I could hear her telling Adam that this, whatever this was, was all his fault. Vic came up to me, ordered a glass of wine from the girl behind the bar. Adam walking straight through the place, and into the back rooms. “What’s up?” I asked Vic. She laughed awkwardly. “Aaron’s ‘date’ from the other night won’t stop calling and texting him, Adam seems to have slipped up and gave her his number, and she’s here tonight, don’t make me look for her, but Aaron saw her earlier” she explained. Laugh found itself coming out of my throat.

I went for the bogs, and took another look around the bar, now that I knew what or who I was looking for. And sure thing there she was. The woman from the hotel corridor was sitting at a table, nursing a bottle of wine. She was sitting with another woman, obviously for moral support. She was checking the doors for, what I only could imagine, Aaron. She seemed more than a little hung up on the guy. But if she didn’t know he was gay, I couldn’t blame her. Aaron was a fit guy. Anyone could see that. Anyone who had eyes.

This may be a good thing I thought. The next moment I wasn’t so sure. A skinny young bloke came into the bar asking for Aaron, and as he came out from the back again, this time in a strut. He and gangly guy sat down in the front of the pub, and had a very public, and obvious date. I felt very jealous, especially when they started what to all punters seemed like a lovers tiff. Gangly guy angrily walking off to the bogs, and Aaron desperately following behind pleading for him to “just listen”. I couldn’t help myself as I followed them. As I went through the door, something I didn’t expect met me. Aaron on the phone, pleading “pick up, Adam, pick up”. Something that obviously wasn’t happening. He turned and looked at me, and pointed to the pub, “Is she still there, could you please check?” I caught on. Went out the door, and checked. Went up to Vic, and asked her to call Aaron to tell him the woman and her friend had left. As she did, I took another swig from my pint. 

Gangly guy and Aaron came out from the bogs, Aaron thanking the guy. “Finn, you are a lifesaver, thanks” I could see Gangly guy Finn wasn’t pleased. He seemed to have a giant crush on Aaron and looked like he had hoped for something more than words as a thank you for the favour he just done for Aaron. I could understand why. Finn had eyes. Finn also seemed to want to be intimate with Aaron, who seemed to try to be polite but dismissing towards the guy. Aaron ordered a pint for himself and let Finn order something as he paid for both. 

As Adam ascended from the back rooms he had a goofy smile on his lips and went up to Aaron. “Al right mate” he laughed as he padded Aaron between his shoulders. He laughed even louder at the answer, I didn’t hear. Saying something else to Aaron, and looked around for first Vic, who he winked at, and then for a table. He thanked Finn, who left them, and came up to join Vic, who introduced him to me as Adam’s cousin, or brother, depending on the mood of said husband, “He is the other gay guy in the village” she said. “Thanks Vic” the boy answered, “great first impression” he continued. Vic blushed a little. She turned to me and said, “I’ve been meaning to introduce you” I raised my eyebrows. ”He is a nerd just like you” she continued and turned to Finn “This is Robert, my nerdy older brother he is almost thirty, and he still reads comics”

Finn smiled brightly, and my aversion to the guy subsided a little. He was definitely harmless, I couldn’t even imagine Aaron liking him as a man, boyfriend or even one off. As I started a conversation with him about comics, discussing the pros and cons of being a fan of different comics and their universe, I asked him what he liked, and why. Mostly so I could keep him talking and wrap my head around the fact that as the evening turned into night, I could feel Aaron’s eyes on me. I thought about what had happened in the garage, and got a little lost in thoughts and fantasies about what happened, and what could happen in the future. Luckily Finn didn’t seem to notice, being in the middle of some story. Aaron though didn’t seem very happy. Well he seemed to get angrier by the moment, but I didn’t know why, so I didn’t really know what to do. Suddenly he was gone, I had thought he went to the bogs again, but he didn’t come back. Finn left for the evening and Vic followed Adam home, I’d said I’d follow as soon as I’d finished my pint.

As I was about to leave Aaron suddenly appeared beside me. He seemed more relaxed than before and not as angry. Almost giddy now. I smiled at him. I looked at his lips as he smiled back at me. I kept smiling until he started talking “I chased after them” he said. “who?” I asked confused my smile faltering. “The guys who bashed your car” he smirked wickedly. I looked him in some kind of chock. “Are you kidding me?” I stuttered. “Yeah” he said, “It was me! Your wing mirrors I chucked them over a wall”. I was totally stunned, and didn’t know what to say. As soon as I got myself collected I rose from the chair and rushed out of the pub to check on my car. I loved my car, it was my most valued possession. I wouldn’t let anybody touch it, less drive it. The car was now a sad sight, I collected the wing mirrors and put them in the back of the car. Now I was furious. Really angry. Questions and a wish to bash his head in emerged in my body. 

I went to the door of the living quarters and knocked softly. To my relief he was the one opening. I pressed myself in “Are we alone?” I asked, I fumed, I could literally feel the smoke coming out of my ears. He smiled wryly. He seemed to be mad but I still couldn’t tell why. I started yelling at him about my car. Suddenly he pressed me up against the wall, I would have enjoyed it and thought it quite hot, had I not been so angry. I couldn’t concentrate to hear a word he said. I pushed him off, and back against the other wall “Touch my car again…” I suddenly couldn’t stop myself and pressed my lips on his. The tension finally got to me. I was pouncing him. A few moments later I felt like drowning and ripped our lips apart again. I looked at him in a daze and I just had to have him. “Upstairs now” I said and set of upstairs. 

As I reached the landing, I could hear him behind me. I waited until he came all the way up, and grabbed him again, pressing my lips, and body to his. He steered me to his room, and I was surprised to find a rather small, but nice room, with a big bed, nightstand and a couple of large chests of drawers, along with a built in wardrobe. Everything in dark colours. I didn’t get the chance to see much more, Aaron pushed me down on the bed and started to undress. “You got 15 minutes” he offered. ”After that, there is no way you can sneak back home”. I smirked, “then what are we waiting for” I said and pulled him down on the bed to me. 

He was almost naked, except for his T-shirt, so we started ripping my clothes off. The sound of moans, grunts and kisses mixed in the room, with an occasional grasp for air. As I tried to give as good as I got, I ended up sprawled out on the bed, post orgasm, trying to catch my breath fast enough to get dressed and get out of there in time. 

As I crept down the stairs and started my walk home, I felt extremely good. I thought I figured out why Aaron had smashed my car, which he had offered to fix for free in the garage, before I left. He had been jealous, I was sure. I had felt a twinge of it when he had sat flirting with Finn in front of the whole pub that was why I followed them into the men’s room. I was certain he felt it when I had been speaking and very apparent enjoying myself with him later. I was debating with myself why he made my emotions run so high, when we hardly knew each other. I was also contemplating why the secrecy. He was out and single, and I was, well maybe not. Was it worth outing myself, before I knew where this would lead? If this was nothing, just casual for him, was it worth it being outed in a village like this. I had heard how my little sister had spoken about Finn, and it wasn’t a way I was ready to be spoken about, if this would not turn out to be something serious. 

I decided to bite the bullet, and speak to him about ‘us’ in the morning, or evening, as Aaron would work all day. During all my thinking I had entered the house, nodded to Vic and Adam, who was in couch speaking softly with one another, went upstairs and was now brushing my teeth. I went to bed in a turmoil of feelings, trying to prepare myself for what to say. In the end I fell asleep without a plan. Which maybe was as good as, since I got into a fight with my family in the pub during the day. 

It was a silly fight. Over something I didn’t really want anyway. My father’s wedding band, from his marriage to Diane. She was giving it to my adopted brother Andy. As he was getting married to his childhood sweetheart in a couple of weeks, they were going to melt it down. It wasn’t the ring, it was the shock that made me lash out. I left the pub in anger and went for a walk. Suddenly Aaron pulled up beside me in a car. He asked me if I wanted to go anywhere and I just told him to drive, and yes, anywhere. 

We ended up in a gay bar. It took me 45 minutes to calm down enough to talk. At first it felt good, and then I got angry again, and lashed out. I ended up in a Taxi home, leaving him in the bar. So “the talk” didn’t happen. Neither did anything else for the next couple of weeks. He was still mad at me, and it was an awkward atmosphere whenever he was close. I knew I’d messed up, but I didn’t know how to fix it.


	3. Are you with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another awkward entrance, seems to be a lot of them. then there is a stag do, wedding and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not following the "real" storyline, but I'm having fun!

Cain heard someone running in the gravel outside, rose from under the bonnet. He looked at Aaron in what could closest be described as shock when he ran into the garage, looked around in a panic, and dove into the small office and disappeared under the counter. The footsteps in the gravel outside came up to the opening. A strange woman looked straight at him. Cain looked back at her. She was a looker, he wondered what his nephew done now, and “can I help you?” he asked? “I was looking for Aaron” the woman said. Cain looked at her again as she scanned the shop, “Well right now, we are playing hide and seek, so …” Cain sniggered. The woman blushed. “If you see him, could you tell him I was looking for him” she said. Cain looked at her with a condescending smile. “Sure” he said, and dove back under the bonnet. The woman leaves and there is a few minutes before his nephew climbs out from under the counter and enters the garage again. “So?” Cain asks. Aaron shrugs. “There was a woman here looking for you, she seemed determined” Cain couldn’t help himself, he laughed as Aaron left in a strop. 

“Adam” I bellowed as he walked into the scrapyard. “Adam”. As Adam came out, I looked at him turn around, and go back in to the porta cabin and resolutely locked the door before I had time to get to it. “I’m not coming out there” he yelled as I pounded on the door. “Adam, what did you do? Why is she here again?” There was a long silence. I got even more suspicious and threatened to either kick the door in, or roll over the porta cabin with Adam in it. There were weird noises coming out of the contained room. Adam was calling someone. “Adam” I bellowed again. But Adam was silent. I sat down with my back against the door. Silence fell.

I had sat there about ten minutes when Vic walked up. “Oh, he called the cavalry?” I asked her. “Yep” she answered with a smirk. “Are you threatening to kill him?” she asked. “Am I? “ I asked, “I just want to know why that woman came back, and why she keeps stalking me. I had about a hundred text messages from her since the hotel, 37 of them since yesterday, when I thought I was very clear that I was NOT interested”. Vic blushed, and looked sheepishly at me. “That could be my fault” she confessed. I looked at her with my most disappointed face. She let out a sigh and blushed again. “She said something about you being cute to me, before I realised who she was, and I said you were my first boyfriend, she may have thought that you’re bisexual or something”. I looked at her and growled as I stomped of. 

As I came home I sat down to decide what to do. I had some friends I could go visit, so I wouldn’t have to hang around here. And Adam owed me. I called my mate in London, and arranged for a fortnight at his. Then I went into Hotten to get me a new sim card for mobile phone, with a new number, one I wouldn’t give Adam, until I came back. I told my mum, and arranged for the trip. Took some stuff, and told her I would text her my new number, and for her to not give it to anyone. She agreed and gave me a good bye hug and told me she’d tell Adam I wasn’t showing up for work for a while. I didn’t tell anyone else I was leaving. 

Two weeks later as I came back I hoped that the fuzz with that woman had calmed down, since I got rid of my old phone number, my phone had stayed quiet and nice. No weird messages, no drunk phone calls from unknown number, and well, just quiet. I went into the pub and when mum saw me she offered me a hug and a pint. The first I wasn’t allowed to refuse, the other I didn’t want to. I sat down at the bar and took a sip. It tasted like home and I closed my eyes. 

When I opened them, there was a body beside me, someone standing just a little too close. I turned to look who it was. Robert was standing just an inch too close to me. Our arms pressed together, but he wasn’t looking at me. He was looking at my mum, and then into the pint she got him. “So, where have you’ve been?” he asked quietly. I looked at him. He didn’t look back. “Had to get away” I said casually, and added “that woman you know…” He squirmed a little. “Yeah, Vic told me” he said. I decided I didn’t know what to say, so I took my holdall and started to leave “need a shower and some shuteye“ I told both him and my mum, and left. 

When I entered the pub that night dressed as one of the kids in East 17, it was an ‘80s themed dress up for Andy’s stag do. Me, Adam and the rest of the guys enjoying a couple of pints. Vic had arranged it as the best man, or woman in this case. Andy looked hilarious as Geri from Spice girls. Robert was sat at the end of the bar, he bought a few rounds, but didn’t get too involved. I couldn’t help glance at him, sometimes stare. We all had got gifts from the weird Santa who turned up with gifts, and an embarrassing letter Andy had written to Katie during his youth. I’d gotten a cigar and some stuff. As I put the cigar in my mouth I could see his eyes following every move I made. I played with it a little, before I nodded my head towards the bogs again. 

I got up and went in the direction of the pub toilets, knowing he would follow. As soon as he got in I pulled him into a cubicle, and attached my lips to his. It felt so good, his arms immediately pulling me in, one arm reaching for my face, the other around my back. “I missed this” he said. I decided to let my actions speak for me. As we get it on in the men’s room, the party continues outside, and no one seems to have missed us as we get back. Robert leaves shortly after, and so do I.

The next morning things seems to be in a bit of a chaos. I’ve obviously missed something. There has been some sort of fight between Andy and Robert. Andy’s face is black and blue, and I can just imagine what Robert, who isn’t half as strong as Andy, look like. All dressed up we head for the church. Bringing the groom and best (wo)man there. I sit down in the back with Finn, and just before the ceremony is about to start a black and blue Robert walks into the church. My stomach churns, and I just want to do something to make him feel better, well maybe I shouldn’t even think about that in church. I try to concentrate on the ceremony. As soon as Katie sees Andy, she goes ballistic, and demands to know who did it. It doesn’t take a genius, as when she looks around in church she spots Robert with a black eye and bruises on his cheek. She demands that he leaves the church before the ceremony. He does.

The reception is at The Woolpack. I’m enjoying myself when I hear a racket at the entrance. I see Vic standing there, and I guess it’s Robert coming back. I go to help and Vic asks me to see to it that Robert doesn’t come in. I agree, and walk outside with him. He looks gorgeous in a maroon suit. “I don’t need the lecture” he says, and I answer truthfully “I wasn’t going to give you one”. He stops and looks at me. Suddenly something close to shyness overcomes us and we kind of sway with each other. We flirt a little and I invite him in the back way. As soon as the door closes we’re attached to each other’s lips. A sudden movement behind me tells me there is someone coming through the door from the kitchen, and we jump apart. Of course it’s Katie, and Robert gets an earful. She’s still pissed off about the fight. When she’s thrown Robert out, she goes back into the pub.  
I open the door to let Robert in again, and we hurry up the stairs before someone else disturbs us. I also lock the door for safety, thenI turn to him and start ripping his suit of. He is gorgeous with it on, but he looks even better with it off. He’s stark naked before we start undressing me, now in a slower tempo. Both of us knowing we have time, there is hours and hours until this party will stop.

After the first round I put a pair of jeans on, sneak to the bathroom getting a wet cloth, and a towel. I open the door, aim at him and throw them, before I go down to the kitchen, where it’s empty. I bring a couple of cans and some crisps up to the room, where Robert’s sprawled out on my bed. I put a cold beer on his belly, he hisses at me. “Have something to eat” I offer him a bag of crisps. “Oh, I’m being wined and dined am I” he smirks. “Yeah, well” I answer “The Champagne and the canapés are in the pub, I couldn’t go out there like this, they’d known I’d pulled” I wink at him and he smirks back. I lean down to kiss him.

It’s the middle of the night when we resurface again. The house is all quiet. The party has obviously closed down. We’re both to beat to do anything but sleep right now. I kiss him again, and pull the duvet over our heads and he pulls me closer so he’s spooning me. I quite like being the little spoon, and we doze off to sleep.  
In the morning I hear noises from the other rooms and I wake him up, kiss him, and help him to get dressed, well, twice. Then we sneak downstairs, and I smuggle him through the door, and kiss him, without anyone noticing.

I go in for breakfast and my mum is there, she makes me a sandwich and asks me about the party, says she didn’t see me. I told her I was outside and asks about “Bridezilla” who I heard sneak out way before I got Robert out. She blames my grumpiness on a hangover, but I know I didn’t get enough sleep. She doesn’t fight me when I go back up to bed. I decide to shower and change the bedlinens before I go to sleep again.  
When I wake up, I feel quite rested, and I discover a text message from Robert on my phone. Says he’s booked us in to a hotel in Leeds for next weekend, and for me to pack my bags. I smile.


	4. Hotels and stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter but, I wanted to move forward with it

As he slowly strolled into the pub to get his holdall, he looked back at the car passing by on the street outside, and thought that the owner definitely should get it in to a garage, it was making weird noises. Suddenly he felt a couple of arms around him, a rough embrace, and a chest crashing hard against his. Had someone walked into him, or he walked into someone? He tried to catch his balance and breath, and looked up. Into the eyes of Robert. Who looked flustered, and annoyed as he pushed his way out, he seemed to realise who he’d bumped into, and reached out and turned Aaron around, grabbed his hand, and pulled him with him out the door again. The surprise made Aaron fall over. He scratched his knees, one leg of his jeans ripped. He felt anger rise and closed his eyes, trying to count down from 10. When he was at 8 he heard movement, and felt a hand in his, trying to get him to stand up. He continued counting. At 5 someone asked if he was OK, it wasn’t who he thought it would be, but at 4, he heard Robert answering with a shrug. At 3 he started counting out loud, hoping it would hurry up the calming process. It didn’t, not really.

He shook of the helping hands, Robert and Vic, whose voice he’d heard. He stood up. Trying to brush himself off, and get rid of the anger he still felt.  
*  
I was only going in to get my bag. I was supposed to meet Robert in the parking lot out back. To crash into him on my way into the pub made me wonder what had happened. But I didn’t question it right now, just snarled at him gave Vic a frown, and tried to go in, again. I had to change my ripped jeans, calm down, and get my holdall.

Inside I could see my mum, and Katie standing close together at the bar, looking at the door. I instantly knew that Robert’s exit had something to do with them. I went around the bar, trying to ignore them as they stood there, speaking in low voices, looking at the door like they expected Robert back any second. I entered the backrooms, picked up a bottle of beer, and my bag, looked around, and found my phone. I went out back where I saw, and headed for Robert’s car.

I went up to it, opened the door on the passenger’s side, and entered it. As I sat down I asked Robert what had happened in the pub, and why he’d left in such a hurry he’d run me down. Robert snorted, “Katie” he said, plain and simple. I smiled a little. I’d picked up that my mother and her best friend didn’t really like Robert. I didn’t really know why, never bothered with gossip. Though, the hostility had especially showed in the church during Katie and Andy’s wedding. I felt my face pull in to a smirk. “So, where are we going?” I asked. Robert smiled back, “I told you, Leeds” he answered with a crooked smile. They spent the rest of the ride talking about nothing and whatnot. A relaxed mood settling.  
*  
As they approached the Leeds, Aaron’s got more curious. When they drove up to a very posh hotel he looked at Robert in amazement, “you booked us in here?” Robert smirked, “I did, I think we deserve it” he answered. As they got in, Robert checked them in, the name he used was John Snow. Aaron smiled, he knew it had something to do with that television show that Robert had talked about. He’d tried to watch it, but didn’t get it. When they went up to the room, Aaron’s stomach started to rumble Robert laughed at him, and they decided to order room service as soon as they found where they would be staying.

As Aaron entered the room he looked around in wonder. It was enormous, and in the middle of it there was a bed fit for a football team, at least. He let go of his holdall and went up to the windows, he looked down at the hotel grounds. “Nice place” he said and turned around to face Robert, who smirked at him. “You don’t expect to leave the room this weekend do you?” Aaron smiled back crookedly. “Is that so?” He answered with a mischievous look on his face.

As they lay on the bed, spent and catching their breath, Aaron’s stomach grumbled again. They’ forgotten to order from room service in their haste to get naked. The menu offered quite nice food, and they ordered some burgers and chips, they rested until the food came. They turned the telly on, and soon they were all hands and lips again.

In the morning they woke up. Both of them surprised they’d slept all night. Robert woke up feeling a warm, wet sensation to his neck. He felt Aaron nuzzling, licking and kissing. A moan rose from his throat before he was even aware of what was going on.

Before they went down to breakfast they took a bath together, and after breakfast they actually went for a walk around the hotel grounds. Aaron felt happy and relaxed. They held each other’s hands, and touched each other as much as possible as they walked. Robert found a secluded spot where he pushed Aaron to a tree, and snogged him senseless until they heard voices from other guests. They smirked at each other while they adjusted their clothes and stepped out on the path again. Heading back to the room both of them eager to finish what they’d started.  
*  
This thing we had, Robert and me, wasn’t all a bed of roses. It was mostly a bed. But it was fun and the sex was great. Being together like this gave us the chance to get to know each other a bit more. I had some questions about him and his brother, and he asked me why I had been away. But mostly we just enjoyed each other’s company, and bodies. When it was time to check out they were both relaxed with one another, and the trip back to the village was filled with touches and smiles.

As we approached the village again, I felt a flick of worry. Mum and Katie, there had been something up between them, and Robert. Mum knew I was out of town for the weekend but not exactly where, or with whom. And Finn. He’d been quietly awkward since he helped me with that woman. I knew he fancied me. And that woman. She seemed to not want to give up. She kept sending me texts, I was thinking of getting a new number. She kept showing up in the village too. Adam fell over laughing every time he saw her, or I told him about a text. I knew he was sorry for making her think she had a chance with me, but that didn’t make her go away. We had got a contract out of it, and it was good business for both companies. I sighed, and realised that Robert’d been unusually quiet.

Robert was thinking of how and why he’d left Emmerdale. What had happened before he left. Everything he’d done, and everything that had happened that last day. He thought of how Katie and Chas had spoken about and to him. Chas, the woman who turned out to be Aarons mum, and he knew hated him by her association with Katie. He knew she’d think that he’d never be good enough for her son, if she didn’t already know about it? Had Aaron told her? Was that why they had been whispering? No, he would have known. He was wondering how to tell Aaron about the past, what had happened, everything. But how could he tell him about Katie and her vendetta?


	5. found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redone. Same contents different aspect to fit the other chapters

We had been back in the village for a while when I went out of Keepers cottage, and was run down by an over enthusiastic Adam who had rushed home from the scrap yard with news. My mood didn’t get better realising he sat in a pool of water, since it had been raining heavily all morning. Adam didn’t bat an eyelid, “Sorry Robert” he said as he passed me on the ground, and just went to find Vic. And the clouds had been low all day, making the ground stay wet. I stood up quite irritated, and went into the house again, to change clothes. I hung my suit up, to dry, and changed into jeans and a flower patterned shirt. I was supposed to meet Aaron at the pub and I knew I had to come clean about Katie. 

When I entered the bar and sat down at a table in the corner, I noticed Katie and Andy at a table across the room. When Aaron came out to sit down at my table I noticed Katie staring. I leant back and considered my options. I decided not to talk about it in the pub, and instead I decided to ask if Aaron wanted to spend a night in town with me instead of a night in the pub. Aaron accepted, and I phoned a taxi to take us into Hotten. I looked at Aaron who went back into the living quarters again, and then I emptied my pint and went out the front door. When the taxi came I messaged Aaron and we left the village together. 

I thought that the restaurant I found in Hotten for their first date, was nice and cozy. We headed for it. Aaron looked around and his face broke into a smile as he saw that we’d accidentally got the same table as last time. He seemed to wonder why I seemed so serious.   
# # #  
As we ordered our meals and a pint I prepared himself for bad news. Robert must want to break it off or otherwise he wouldn’t have taken me out of the village looking this serious. 

When Robert finally opened his mouth to talk, my nerves were on the outside of my body. When Robert started talking about his youth, mentioning Katie and Andy, I didn’t really register what was said at first. I had to stop Robert from talking and ask him to start again, since I didn’t really understand what was said, and why. Robert tried to give me the background of his feud with Andy and foremost Katie. I didn’t really understand why, but I was curious as to find out. 

As he came to the conclusion and told me about the vendetta and that Katie didn’t really seem to want to let it go. I looked at him and asked myself why Robert was telling me this. It didn’t make sense. I already knew all of it. My mum had been friends with Katie forever and I had heard every bad thing Robert had ever done long before I even met the man. I didn’t really care. I knew people changed, I myself had. 

I looked at Robert and asked him straight out. Robert looked at me, a bit confused. “I wanted you to know”. I explained that he already did know, and then I asked Robert why he didn’t want to talk in the village. Robert explained that he wanted to be honest with me and that he wanted me to know the truth about his past. I smiled and confessed to have dreaded Robert’s talk. I laughed and felt a bit embarrassed and told Robert about my mum’s and Katies friendship. I also told Robert that I didn’t care about his past, only about here and now to which Robert gave me one of those beautiful crooked smiles and the look in his eyes exposed a happiness he didn’t try to conceal.   
# # #  
On our way back we stopped in a layby and sat down stargazing for an hour or so. Relaxing, talking about all and nothing at the same time. Just content in hearing each other’s voices. I dropped Aaron in front of the garage so I could walk the last part of the way. I watched him walk towards the pub before I went to park the car.

As I entered the pub I immediately realised there was something strange in the atmosphere there. Everyone turned to look at me. There were curious looks and whispers between the punters. Chaz stood behind the bar glaring at me. She looked furious. My instincts told me to turn, run, and never look back. I smirked and sauntered to the bar. I was curious about what was going to happen and ordered a pint from her. She pulled the pint, and walked towards me. As I paid, she pushed the pint forward, and suddenly I was wet with beer all down my front, I jumped back way too late. 

Wet, stinking of beer I looked at Chaz and could feel a stunned look on my face. She scowled at me and then took my tie, and led me towards the back room. I followed her without making an even bigger scene out of it. As I entered the room I spotted Aaron sitting at the dinner table eating a sandwich. He looked up at us with curiosity. Chaz put me on a chair next to Aaron and looked at us with anger. “Explain” she said. Nothing else. “Explain”. 

Mine and Aaron’s eyes met over the table and Aaron broke the connection to look at his mother with a raised eyebrow. She looked at him pointedly. Then she looked at me. “You two, explain what’s going on, NOW”. Aaron shrugged. I shrugged. Chaz growled. “I saw you” she snarled. “I saw you kissing him” she looked at Aaron and pointed towards me. “In his car, outside the garage”. 

They all looked at each other, Aaron met my eyes and shrugged again at his mother. “So?” he asked. “I kissed him, I’m allowed, I’m a grown up”. Chaz scowled again. “Why.on.earth.would.you.do.that”? she said between clenched teeth. I looked up and answered for him “maybe ‘cause we’re boyfriends?”

Aaron looked worried. His mum had gone quiet and she was still. He looked at me, I could feel it, but I was also concentrating on Chaz. “She is still breathing, that has to be a good sign” I muttered to Aaron under my breath. Aaron nodded. He rose and walked into the kitchen and got a glas of water. He put it in front of Chaz who didn’t even glance at it. Her eyes still focused on something beyond time and space. He put his arm on her shoulder and tried to get her attention by squeezing it. She didn’t even stir. 

There was a knock and Diane came in. She started to inquire where Chaz had gone, and Aaron moved out of the way, so she came into sight. Diane looked at her, and then at us. “So, this must mean that you two are together!” she concluded and smiled at us. We looked at her both of us quite confused. Her smile widened, “nothing else including the two of you would get that reaction from her” she said and went back into the pub. 

“You better go” Aaron said, “I’ll take care of this”. I looked at him and stood up. I started to leave, but then I went back and kissed Aaron before I left. Aaron sat down in front of his mother and waited for her to return to her senses.


	6. Chapter 6

It took a while to get out of the verbal beating he got from my mum. I felt quite mentally exhausted and I didn’t realise that I walked out of the pub, instead of the back way. As I entered the pub I saw a familiar, and unwanted female face. I tried to duck down and look inconspicuous, which only resulted in me rushing into a soft chest and Moira who fell backwards before I could catch her. She landed on her back, and looked up at me accusingly. “See where you’re going” she told me looking at me and sounding accusing. I shrugged, mumbled “sorry” and helped her up and I realised the whole pub was looking at us. Including the woman, I was still trying to avoid.

I left the pub in a rush and went up to the scrapyard. As I suspected I met Robert there. He was sitting in a chair in the porta cabin. He was smiling when I entered. He stank of beer, and his shirt was wet. He winked “Still alive then?” he asked me. My face lit up in an bright smile, I could feel it. He laughed out loud. “I’m as surprised as you are” I giggled a little as Robert grabbed a hold of me. I willingly went into the embrace, my own sweater getting all wet, and the smell of beer transfered to me too. A knock on the door interrupted us before we could lock lips.

Outside the porta cabin door, there were 2 ladies. One of whom I knew the face of very well. The other was new to me. They introduced themselves with wrinkled noses, but they had both seen the incident at the pub. The first woman, who I remembered with horror from the hotel, stated that they wanted to talk business and asked if we had time for a short meeting. Robert looked at the lady, and seemed to decide to step in and save me. He promptly introduced himself as “Robert Sugden, Aarons boyfriend”.

My concentration shattered as Robert for the first time somewhat officially told someone he was together with me, boyfriends. I could hear my heartbeat, and I couldn’t tear my eyes from Robert. They were glued to his face. A warm fuzzy feeling spread in my body. I could get used to that, I really wanted to get used to that. There was a disturbing noise somewhere. I heard someone cough and suddenly I felt eyes on me. I tore my eyes from Roberts, and saw the two women looking at me.

Expectantly. I nodded, “A business meeting, I can do that, I can do that now” I agreed. I looked at Robert and asked if he would join us.

Having a business meeting with Robert attending, was different from having one with Adam. Firstly. Robert was a business and sales man through and through, he didn’t even ignoring the stench of beer. The deal that was on offering was quite good. But with Roberts help. It became even better. I truly enjoyed seeing Robert at work. It was a real treat. He was in his own back yard, knew exactly what was expected, and how to turn things his own way. When the ladies left they seemed to feel like they’d come out on top, I realised that that was his goal. He made them think the deal was better for them, than us. It wasn’t.

When they left I approached him, and pushed him up against one of the desks in there. I kissed him fiercely and he kissed me back. We were soon interrupted again as Adam opened the door wrinkled his nose at the smell of beer. He looked us with suspicious eyes. Saw the beer stains on both our shirts and raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and confirmed his suspicions with a smirk and a nod. He huffed, and smiled, and muttered “Chaz is going to kill you, you know?”. He put a HiVis on and some gloves and left the cabin after seeing me shrug.

I went back to my current business. Kissing Robert. Well so, now they all know, except Vic. Well. The whole village knew. Probably Vic to. But I didn’t feel OK, not to tell her myself. I thought Robert would feel the same. I asked him and he nodded, and got back to more important stuff. My lips. Adam started to make a racket outside, and the porta cabin wasn’t the best place to get naked. I pulled back and tried to catch my breath. Robert leaned forward. In the end I had to take a couple of steps back to get back to reality. It took a few moments. But as my brains started working again, I suggested we’d go see Vic. Robert agreed.

Outside in the yard, I asked Adam where I could find his girlfriend. He told me that she was about to start her shift at the pub in an hour or so, so he expected her to be at home. We walked there in a slow pace. Holding hands, since there was no reason to hide. As we came up to Keepers Cottage we saw Vic glaring at us through the window. She didn’t look happy.

We entered and was met by a silent stare from Robert’s sister. She did not look happy with us. “So, when were you going to tell me?” she asked in a shrill angry voice. We looked at each other. I shrugged. Her stare turned to Robert alone. “Well” she said. He blushed. He blushed all red. I couldn’t really stop my reaction, and my hand went up to his cheek, to touch it. He turned and looked at me, he seemed to forget his sister. I smiled, couldn’t help that either.

Vic coughed as we started to close in to kiss again. “I can see that it is for real, and that you seem totally into each other. BUT WHEN were you going to tell me” she demanded. Robert averted his eyes to look at her. “Oh,” he said, as if he just found out she was there. I smirked. “Well, we are telling you now, you’re the only person we sought out to tell?” I offered trying to keep all my attention on her, but failing miserable. My eyes were back on Robert again.

The door slammed, we looked up, realising Vic had left. Robert shrugged and we met in a long overdue kiss. We started ripping each others clothes off, and made our way up to Robert’s room. 

Two hours later we totally missed that Adam entered the cottage as we made our way into the shower. “Be sure to lock the door” Robert told me. I turned to do what he said. Stark naked he pressed himself to my body after he’d turned on the water. He started nuzzling my nape and I giggled a little. Suddenly Adam bursted in, and I realised I never locked the door. I don’t know who was more embarrassed, him or me. Robert seemed like he didn’t care, and looked at Adam with an unreadable expression and with an expectant voice he asked him if we could help him - Adam - with anything. A very red faced Adam backed out of the bathroom and stuttered something sounding like “sorry, I’m sorry, so sorry”. Blushing I turned to Robert again, and everything else got lost as he met my eyes.

Dinner was awkward. Adam couldn’t meet my eyes, well he didn’t even look at Robert. He didn’t talk, concentrating on the food Robert made after we were done in the shower. Adam had sneaked in from the living room as soon as he spotted us clothed and in the kitchen again. Not looking, hardly talking. In the end I had to comment on it, “this is going to be weird Ad, if you’re going to continue behaving like this” I said with a balanced voice. He looked at my ear. Still couldn’t look in my eyes. “Give me time” he almost begged, “I still see the both of you naked in my head” he looked like he was suffering. “And I heard you! Even after I turned the TV on really loud!”. Now he looked like he was going to cry. I snickered. “Well, I walked in on you and Vic more times than I want to count” I said. Robert laughed and looked at Adam. “You know that Vic is my sister, and now you know how thin the walls are! I think you are embarrassed because you just figured out how much I really know about your sex life Adam!” Adam stood up and rushed out of the kitchen, and continued out of the door. Robert looked at me with a smile. I met his eyes, “Revenge is sweet”, I said. He chuckled. 

When the food was finished, and we had cleared the table, we went into the living room, and sat down in the couch “So, where do we go from here?” I asked. Robert looked at me. “Well, we have to do something about it, we can’t go on like this” he smirked. I looked at him feeling curious to as what he meant. “I think it’s time to start hunting for our own place” his smirk grew into a wide smile. I reached out and pulled him close again. 

Later that evening my phone lit up. A message from Adam, asking if it was safe to come home. With a smile I read it and showed it to Robert. With a kiss we went to his room, and locked the door. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm done with this. In this story they will live happily ever after.


End file.
